Evening
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Subaru est appellé pour un exorcisme dans une salle des fêtes, qui rappellent des souvenirs douloureux...


Auteur : Subaru-d

Manga : X Clamp/Tokyo Babylon

Couple : SubaruXSei

**EVENING**

« C'est là… »

Le gardien avait ouvert la porte avec lenteur avant de jeter un regard rapide derrière lui…un gamin, habillé drôlement, en plus. Avait-on idée de garder sur le dos un imperméable à moitié déchiré ?

En prime, il portait encore des marques de coups au visage et marchait en se tenant le côté…sans doute une côte cassée qui finissait de guérir…ho il en avait vu des jeunes paumés comme celui-là, qui finissait battus à mort au fond d'une ruelle, ou une seringue dans le bras.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait jamais montré une autorisation gouvernementale pour se glisser dans la salle en pleine nuit. Ils étaient moins impressionnants aussi, et celui-là avait un regard étrangement profond, ni des yeux de drogués, ni des yeux de paumé. Juste des yeux…tristes. C'est ce qui avait poussé le gardien à lui faire confiance malgré son apparence peu engageante.

Le pire c'est qu'il était plutôt mignon et élégant, mais cela ne semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid, les vêtements étaient trop grand pour lui, en partie usés et ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, cachant des iris verts presque liquides.

Dans la salle des fêtes de Shinjuku, il était fréquent que des gamins rentrent en douce pour se réunir et il avait fallu appeler les flics plusieurs fois pour les faire circuler. Mais quelqu'un qui voulait y entrer SEUL, ça ne s'était jamais vu. Soi-disant qu'il était là pour une affaire de « nettoyage ». Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un homme de ménage, du reste…

« Vous pouvez me re-montrer votre autorisation ? J'ai pas envie de me faire taper sur les doigts, moi… » Fit finalement le gardien en se plaçant entre la porte ouverte et le garçon, essayant de le regarder dans les yeux, autant que le permettait sa frange et sa tête baissée. On disait souvent que les personnes qui avaient le regard fuyant avaient des choses à cacher, et celui-là semblait vouloir se cacher en entier.

Le jeune homme frémit légèrement et fouilla dans la poche de son imperméable pour en sortir le papier plié, qu'il tendit.

« Gardez-la. Vous la montrerez à votre supérieur. »

« C'est le genre de papier avec lequel on peut donner des ordres à n'importe qui, c'est ça ? » Grogna le gardien en lui prenant le papier des mains…Le garçon le regarda alors fixement et une espèce de sourire amer, déplaisant, plissa ses lèvres.

« On peut même tuer n'importe qui avec ce genre de papier, comme vous dites. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Il entra, refermant la porte derrière lui, sans accorder au gardien un autre regard.

«Et je dois rester seul. »

* * *

Subaru leva la tête vers les poutres apparentes de la salle où un ballon solitaire avait été abandonné. Les lieux sentaient l'alcool, le sucre, la cigarette, un mélange assez désagréable pour un nez délicat.

Mais Subaru Sumeragi, avait plus délicat que l'odorat…il avait son instinct d'exorciste, qui détectait sous les relents de l'alcool, la tristesse de ceux que la fête délaisse à leur solitude, dans un petit coin de la salle, le sucre qui apporte la joie simple de la gourmandise, le tabac froid, souvenir fugace de ces fins de soirée où l'on reste assis à penser à des choses qu'on aura oubliées le lendemain…

Et somme toute, c'était ce sentiment qui prédominait ici : cette espèce de profonde introspection provoquée par l'adrénaline qui redescendait, l'alcool qui cessait de faire effet et laissait les gens seuls avec leurs pensées. Un état permanent chez lui, qui ne nécessitait ni fête ni boisson. Il se tourna légèrement et observa les chaises rangées au fond de la salle…la seconde pile avait été renversée, et l'une d'elles semblait cassée.

S'avançant lentement, il s'agenouilla et effleura le bois éclaté, le métal tordu…il avait fallu une colère intense pour parvenir à tordre les barres de cette manière, une force qu'aucun démon n'aurait jamais. Seul une âme humaine, totalement consumée de haine et de rancœur, était aussi puissante. Durant la dernière fête organisée ici, un fêtard avait été évacué en urgence après une fracture aussi brutale qu'inexplicable : on lui avait brisé net les deux jambes.

Comme deux barreaux qu'on tordrait jusqu'à la rupture…le gouvernement n'avait pas tardé à fermer la salle après que la victime ait assuré entendre des hurlements avant l'accident.

Mais Subaru ne voulait pas venir ici…il le redoutait, à vrai dire. Il ne comprenait pas comment on avait pu le faire céder si facilement.

Un léger bruissement sur sa droite l'avertit que ce qui se cachait ici avait senti sa présence : pour les fantômes ou les esprits, il était aussi visible qu'une luciole…et aussi inopportun, la plupart du temps. Il dut sauter pour esquiver ce qui fondit sur lui, puis dresser une défense sommaire, qui repoussa son agresseur et le fit hurler de surprise.

« Calmez-vous. »

Un second assaut obligea l'onmyôji à se réfugier sur une pile de table, qui sembla éclater sous ses pieds. Il roula à terre et plaqua un ofuda sur le sol, récitant un mantra avant d'allumer son briquet, dont une longue flamme s'éleva et alla frapper la forme blanche, qui hurla à nouveau, avant de reculer.

« Je suis venu pour vous aider ! »

Sur la défensive, Subaru se redressa pour voir la forme blanche prendre une forme plus visible…celle d'une petite fille. On voyait nettement son visage, ses cheveux.

Mais pas ses jambes.

Elle pleurait, en lui jetant des regards emplis de reproches, fondant sur lui en essayant de lui aggriper le visage. Subaru dévia son coup mais sentis une douleur cuisante lui embrasait la joue.

« Personne peut m'aider !! J'ai demandé, personne, personne….PERSONNE POUR MOI !! »

Elle le fit basculer au sol et il sentit une force terrible s'exercer sur sa jambe…il dut inspirer et enfoncer les ongles dans sa paume pour ne pas crier.

« Je…suis là moi… »

S'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux il la fixa :

« Si tu fais ça…tu va être à nouveau seule. Personne…ne sera là pour toi. »

La pression s'intensifia, et Subaru sentit que sa jambe ne tiendrait pas, malgré la force qu'il opposait pour qu'elle ne se brise pas.

« Je veux t'aider ! Arrête…Hanako ! »

A l'énoncé de son nom, le visage de la fillette se décomposa, passant de la fureur aux larmes. La pression commença à diminuer et Subaru parvint à s'asseoir, la respiration altérée par la douleur. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le petit fantôme, qui pleurait, diffusant autour de lui un sentiment de souffrance presque palpable.

« J'ai appelé…personne n'est venu… »

« Je sais, Hanako. »

Fouillant dans son imperméable, Subaru retira une photo, où une femme tenait contre elle une petite fille souriante.

« Ta maman me l'a dit. »

Il y eut un silence et Hanako voulut tendre la main pour saisir la photographie, mais ne fit que la traverser, embrumant quelques secondes les deux visages souriants. Elle releva les yeux sur Subaru :

« Pardon. Pour ta jambe. »

« Je vais bien. » La rassura le jeune exorciste en se remettant debout. « Tu ne m'as rien cassé. Tu n'as personne de qui tu puisses te venger, Hanako. Ce que tu as fait…était dangereux. »

Les yeux de la fillette parurent s'embraser à nouveau de colère mais Subaru poursuivit, la fixant :

« Ta maman t'avait dit de ne pas venir jouer ici…il y avait des travaux, c'était dangereux, mais tu ne l'as pas écoutée. »

« Personne n'est venu me sauver ! »

« Personne ne t'as obligée à venir. Tu n'as pas le droit de te venger…ce n'est pas juste. »

Il tendit le bras, désignant la salle.

« Ceux qui viennent ici recherche la joie…et ils ne trouvent que la douleur, TA douleur. Et celle de ta maman…sais-tu qu'elle souffre aussi ? »

Dans un mouvement souple, Subaru s'agenouilla face à Hanako et encadra son visage fantomatique entre ses mains.

« Ce soir, tu ne souffriras plus. Je vais tout arrêter, tu pourras partir d'ici…mais ta maman connaîtra cette souffrance jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Comment pourrait-elle se pardonner si toi tu ne le fais pas ? »

Hanako commençait déjà à devenir plus évanescente sous les doigts de l'onmyôji alors qu'elle ne cessait de fixer la photographie, à terre.

« Si je m'endors…maman ne souffrira plus ? »

Subaru hocha la tête.

« Je lui dirais que tu n'as plus mal. »

« Tu lui diras de ma part ? »

« Oui. »

Le silence s'était installé, après les cris, les hurlements et les bruits de lutte…dans cette salle de fête que le noir rendait terriblement mélancolique, une sorte de chant étrange s'éleva alors que Subaru, immobile, sans cesser de regarder Hanako, incantait, la faisant peu à peu disparaître. Un vent étrange se mit à souffler, tourbillonnant autour d'eux.

« Dis…tu veux bien le récupérer ? »

Elle désignait une des poutres.

« Tu veux bien le récupérer…j'y suis pas arrivé…je suis trop petite… »

Il ne distinguait presque plus son visage à présent, juste ses yeux, un peu sa bouche alors que sa voix commençait à résonner, pour s'éteindre, et que le vent la dissipait, s'enroulant autour de l'onmyôji.

« Tu veux bien ? »

Resté seul Subaru resta immobile encore quelques secondes et se redressa pour fixer la poutre.

* * *

« Juuri-san ? »

Elle eut un léger coup au cœur en reconnaissant le jeune homme qui était déjà venu pour lui parler d'Hanako. C'était le gouvernement qui l'avait envoyé la voir, et elle avait d'abord cru à une plaisanterie.

Mais son visiteur avait l'air trop grave pour aimer plaisanter.

« Sumeragi-san…entrez, je vous en prie. »

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer mais ne l'invita pas à s'avancer à l'intérieur. Confusément, elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il se trouve chez elle.

Il y avait encore trop de souvenirs d'Hanako ici.

« Votre fille…est partie. Comme vous me l'avez demandé. »

Il avait dit cela sans pitié, sans une once de commisération dans la voix. Il attendit cependant qu'elle assimile la nouvelle avant d'ajouter :

« Ils n'auraient pas du rouvrir la salle après ce qui lui est arrivé. Cela l'a mise en colère…elle a cru que sa mort n'avait pas d'importance. »

« Hanako a désobéi. Les gens attendaient la construction de cette salle depuis longtemps…je n'avais pas à les priver simplement pour ma souffrance. C'est…quelque chose de personnel. » Répondit Juuri-san en se frottant nerveusement les mains. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle y est allée malgré les travaux…elle…une poutre est tombée sur elle. Sur ses jambes. Elle n'a pas pu se dégager, et moi je la cherchais partout. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle…qu'elle serait retourné là-bas. C'est mon mari qui lui avait montré. »

Sa voix restait égale, on la sentait prête à pleurer mais s'obligeant à rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Elle avait perdu ça. »

Subaru tendit la main. Deux longs serpentins étaient enroulés entre eux, en boucle, en forme de papillon, rouge et bleu. Un feutre maladroit avait dessiné des petites zébrures sur le corps.

« Il était pour vous. »

Il y eut un silence entre eux et Juuri-san prit le petit papillon en souriant. Il était un peu disproportionné, un peu déchiré par endroits, on voyait même un coup de ciseau malheureux à la base d'une des ailes. Subaru tourna les talons pour ressortir.

« Sumeragi-san. »

Il se figea et jeta un regard en arrière…que pouvait-elle avoir de plus à lui dire ? Depuis le début, la mère d'Hanako ne s'était pas épanchée plus que nécessaire, elle refusait de rendre qui que ce soit témoin de sa souffrance. Il respectait cela.

Après tout il en faisait autant.

La douleur ne rapprochait personne.

« Quand je vous ai rencontré la première fois…vous m'avez affirmé ne pas vouloir aller à cet endroit…mais que je pourrais vous faire changer d'avis si je vous parlais d'Hanako. Vous avez perdu quelqu'un là-bas ? »

Le jeune onmyôji continua à la fixer, mais son esprit était déjà ailleurs…neuf ans auparavant…La foule, les rires, sa sœur qui exige une danse, ses camarades de classe qui lui proposent un verre qu'il refuse…

Et un homme un peu trop vieux au milieu des lycéens, qui l'aide à aller s'asseoir alors que la tête lui tourne, et lui annonce en riant qu'il est très beau quand il sourit.

La sensation d'être un peu comme les autres.

De ne pas être seul.

En fin de compte, les moments de joie le laissaient encore plus seul qu'auparavant. Il haussa les épaules et poussa la porte.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre, Juuri-san. Au revoir. »

Dehors le vent s'était à nouveau levé. Subaru Sumeragi alluma une cigarette et exhala un petit nuage de fumée avant de remonter l'allée et de disparaître dans l'obscurité.

_**FIN**_


End file.
